celebrityversefandomcom-20200213-history
Rajiv Bhatia
Introduction: Rajiv'' Hari Om Bhatia''' (born 9 September 1967), better known by his stage name Akshay Kumar, is an Indian-born actor who works in Bollywood films. Kumar is also a producer and martial artist who has appeared in over a hundred Hindi films.2 Kumar has Canadian citizenship.1 Kumar won the National Film Award for Best Actor for his performance in Rustom 3 and he has been nominated for Filmfare Awards several times, winning it two times. Box Office India listed Kumar as one of the most successful actors in the history of Indian cinema.456 In February 2013, many media outlets reported that the net box-office collection of Kumar's films had crossed ₹20 billion (US$310 million) and he was the first and the only Bollywood actor to do so.7 Having done so, he has established himself as a leading contemporary actor of Hindi cinema.8 When he began his acting career in the 1990s, he primarily starred in action films and was known for his appearances in films of the "Khiladi series" as well as other action films such as Waqt Hamara Hai (1993), Mohra (1994), Elaan (1994), Suhaag (1994), Sapoot (1996), Jaanwar (1999). Later, Kumar also gained fame for his drama, romance, action and comic roles. His performances in romance films like Yeh Dillagi (1994), Dhadkan (2000), Andaaz (2003) and Namastey London (2007), as well as drama films such as Waqt: The Race Against Time (2005). His comic performances in comedy films such as Hera Pheri (2000), Mujhse Shaadi Karogi (2004), Garam Masala (2005), Bhagam Bhag (2006), Bhool Bhulaiyaa (2007), and Singh Is Kinng (2008) met with acclaim. In 2007, he starred in four consecutive commercially successful films. Kumar hit a rough patch since 2009 to 2011 but came back with two successes, Housefull 2 (2012) and Rowdy Rathore (2012) with both of them grossing over ₹1 billion (US$16 million). His other films like OMG (2012), Special 26 (2012), Holiday (2014) and Gabbar Is Back (2015) were highly successful critically and commercially. From January 2016 to February 2017, he starred in four Rs 100-crore plus earner in a row with films Airlift (2016), Housefull 3 (2016), Rustom (2016) and Jolly LLB 2 (2017).910 Apart from acting, Kumar has also worked as a stunt actor; he has often performed many dangerous stunts in his films, which has earned him the sobriquet "Indian Jackie Chan".1112 In 2008, he hosted the show Fear Factor – Khatron Ke Khiladi. The next year, he founded the Hari Om Entertainment production company.13 In 2012, he founded another production company called Grazing Goat Pictures. In 2014, Kumar launched TV realty show Dare 2 Dance. He also owns the team Khalsa Warriors in the World Kabaddi League. In 2015, Kumar was ranked 9th in Forbes' first global list of highest-paid actors in the world.1415161718 In 2008, the University of Windsor conferred an Honorary Doctorate on Kumar in recognition of his contribution to Indian cinema. The following year he was awarded the Padma Shri by the Government of India. In 2011, The Asian Awards honoured Kumar for his outstanding achievement in Cinema. Early Life: Kumar was born in Amritsar, India to Hari Om Bhatia and Aruna Bhatia.19 His father was a military officer.20 From a young age, Kumar was recognised as a performer, particularly as a dancer. He lived and grew up in Delhi's Chandni Chowk and later he moved to Mumbai where he lived in Koliwada, a Punjabi dominated area.21 He received his school education from Don Bosco School and enrolled in Mumbai's Guru Nanak Khalsa College for higher education, but dropped out after an year and went to Bangkok to learn martial arts.2122 Kumar also has a sister, Alka Bhatia.23 When Kumar was a teenager, his father asked him what he aspired to be. Kumar expressed his desire to become an actor.24 After having obtained a black belt in Taekwondo while in India,25 he studied martial arts in Bangkok, Thailand, where he learned Muay Thai and worked as a chef and waiter.26Upon his return to Mumbai, he commenced the teaching of martial arts. One of his students, an aspiring photographer, recommended Kumar into modelling which ultimately led to a modelling assignment. Kumar effectively made more money within the first two days of shooting, in comparison to his entire months salary, and therefore chose a modelling career path. He worked as an assistant for photographer Jayesh Sheth for 18 months without payment to shoot his first portfolio.2728 He also worked as a background dancer in various films.29 One morning, he missed his flight for an ad-shoot in Bangalore. Disappointed with himself, he visited a film studio along with his portfolio. That evening, Kumar was signed for a lead role by producer Pramod Chakravarthy for the movie Deedar.303132 Career 1991–99: Kumar made his first appearance as the lead actor opposite Raakhee and Shantipriya in Saugandh (1991), though he had appeared in the uncredited role of a martial arts instructor in the 1987 Mahesh Bhatt-directed and Kumar Gaurav starrer, Aaj.33 In the same year, he acted in Kishore Vyas-directed Dancer, which received poor reviews.34 The following year he starred in Abbas Mustan-directed suspense thriller, Khiladi, widely considered his breakthrough role.353637 His next release was the Raj Sippy-directed detective film Mr. Bond, based on James Bond.38 His last release of 1992 was Deedar. It failed to perform well at the box office.39 In 1993, he acted in the Keshu Ramsay-directed bilingual film Ashaant (released in Kannada as Vishnu-Vijaya) and starring Dr.Vishnuvardhan, Ashwini Bhave and Ashutosh Rana. All of his films released during 1993, including Dil Ki Baazi, Kayda Kanoon, Waqt Hamara Hai and Sainik did not perform well commercially.40 In 1994, he played a police inspector in two films: Sameer Malkan-directed remake of Hollywood film The Hard Way, Main Khiladi Tu Anari and Rajiv Rai-directed Mohra which were among the highest-grossing films of the year.41 Later that year, he starred in Yash Chopra-produced romance, Yeh Dillagi opposite Kajol. His role in the film earned Kumar his first nomination for Best Actor at the Filmfare Awards42 and Star Screen award.40 During the same year, Kumar also had success with films like Suhaag and the low budget action film Elaan. All these achievements, promoted Kumar as one of the most successful actors of the year.43 In 1994, he appeared in 11 feature films.44 The following year, Kumar played dual role in Umesh Mehra-directed action thriller, Sabse Bada Khiladi, which was a commercial success.45 He proved to have success with the Khiladi series, as in the next year he starred in the fourth film of the Khiladi series, Khiladiyon Ka Khiladi opposite Rekha and Raveena Tandon. The film was a commercial success.46 During the film's shooting Kumar was injured. He received treatment in United States.47 Kumar played a supporting role in Yash Chopra-directed romance, Dil To Pagal Hai (1997), co-starring Shah Rukh Khan, Madhuri Dixit and Karisma Kapoor, for which he received his first nomination for the Filmfare Best Supporting Actor Award.48 In the same year, he starred opposite Juhi Chawla in David Dhawan-directed comedy Mr. and Mrs. Khiladi, fifth instalment of the Khiladi series. Unlike his previous films of the series, it failed commercially.49 His following releases failed commercial and this caused a setback to his film career.50 In 1999, Kumar played opposite Twinkle Khanna in International Khiladi. The film turned out to be an average grosser at the box office.37 He received critical acclaim for his roles in the films Sangharsh and Jaanwar. Whilst the former did not make a profit at the box office, the latter turned out to be a commercial success and marked his comeback.515253 2000–06: In 2000, Kumar starred in the Priyadarshan-directed comedy Hera Pheri alongside Paresh Rawal and Sunil Shetty. The film which was a remake of Malayalam film Ramji Rao Speaking,54 became a commercial success55 and proved to be a turning point in Kumar's career.56 He also starred in the Dharmesh Darshan-directed romantic drama Dhadkan later that same year. The film performed moderately at the box office55 but Kumar was praised for his acting. Rediff.com's review stated that he had proved that he is "director's actor" and that "he has worked hard on his role is apparent."57 That same year, he performed some of his most dangerous stunts in Neeraj Vora-directed action thriller Khiladi 420, where he climbed a running plane, stood on top of the plane flying a thousand feet in the air, and jumped from the plane onto a hot air balloon. In a later scene, he is also seen being chased by a car, dodging bullets, jumping off buildings, and climbing walls.58 His character in the film had two names and his role received mixed reviews. In his review, Taran Adarsh wrote that "The actor does a great job in a role that has negative shades, but as a softie in the second half, he is just about okay. And that's mainly because he has been asked to do what he has been doing in film after film. Nevertheless, Khiladi 420 is amongst his finest performances."59 Sukanya Verma wrote "Negative roles and Akshay Kumar don't go hand-in-hand.... Akshay is ridiculously over the top and irritating to the core. However, he manages a decent performance as the sober and suave Anand."60 His first release in 2001 was Suneel Darshan-directed drama Ek Rishtaa: The Bond of Love. Kumar was praised for his performance in the film.61Next, he played a negative role in the Abbas Mustan-directed film Ajnabee.6263 While reviewing the film for Rediff.com, Sarita Tanwar termed Kumar the "surprise package" of the film. She added that he was "in total control as the bad guy."64 The film won him critical acclaim as well as his first Filmfare Award for Best Villain and IIFA award 2002 for Performance in a Negative Role.196566 His first release in 2002 was Dharmesh Darshan-directed romantic drama Haan Maine Bhi Pyaar Kiya. He played the role as a blind man in Vipul Amrutlal Shah and Shaarang Dev Pandit-directed heist film Aankhen, co-starring Amitabh Bachchan, Arjun Rampal, Aditya Pancholi, Sushmita Sen and Paresh Rawal. His performance in the film was critically acclaimed.676869 Next, he starred in the Vikram Bhatt-directed comedy Awara Paagal Deewana. Rediff.com's review of the film mentioned that his sincerity and intensity seen in Hera Pheri, Ek Rishtaa – The Bond Of Love and Aankhen "seems missing".70 His last film of the year was Rajkumar Kohli-directed supernatural horror film Jaani Dushman: Ek Anokhi Kahani alongside Manisha Koirala, Sunil Shetty, Sunny Deol, Aftab Shivdasani, Arshad Warsi, Aditya Pancholi and Armaan Kohli. The film was a remake of Kohli's former film Naagin and received mostly negative reviews from critics.7172 Taran Adarsh wrote "only MunishArmaan Kohli and Akshay Kumar leave an impact."73 In 2003 he starred in Suneel Darshan's action film Talaash: The Hunt Begins... opposite Kareena Kapoor. While reviewing the film, Taran Adarsh wrote "Akshay Kumar is plain mediocre. The role hardly offers him scope to try out anything different."74 Next, he starred in Raj Kanwar-directed romantic drama Andaaz alongside Priyanka Chopra and Lara Dutta. The film received mixed reviews from critics,7576 but turned out to be a commercial success at the box office and the first universal hit of 2003.7778 In 2004 Kumar starred in Rajkumar Santoshi's action drama thriller Khakee alongside Amitabh Bachchan, Ajay Devgn and Aishwarya Rai. Kumar played the role of Inspector Shekhar Verma, a corrupt, morally bankrupt cop who changes himself during a mission to transfer an accused Pakistani spy Dr. Iqbal Ansari (played by Atul Kulkarni) from a remote town in Maharashtra to Mumbai. The film and Kumar's acting were positively reviewed by critics.798081 He was nominated for the Filmfare Best Supporting Actor Award for his role in the film.82 His other releases included Dileep Shukla's crime film Police Force: An Inside Story. He starred alongside Raveena Tandon, Amrish Puri and Raj Babbar. The film's production was delayed following the break-up of the lead actors Tandon and Kumar.83 Upon release it received negative reviews from critics.84 Next, Kumar played Hari Om Patnaik, an IPS officer in Madhur Bhandarkar-directed Aan: Men at Work.85 He starred in David Dhawan-directed romantic comedy Mujhse Shaadi Karogi alongside Salman Khan and Priyanka Chopra. He played the role of Sunny, Sameer (played by Khan)'s room-mate who pursuits Rani (played by Chopra)-Sameer's love interest. The film received positive reviews.86 Taran Adarsh praised Kumar and wrote "Akshay Kumar is a revelation ... he surpasses his previous work. His timing is fantastic and the conviction with which he carries off the evil streak in his personality is bound to be talked-about in days to come."87 His performance in the film earned him his third nomination for supporting actor at the Filmfare Awards as well as a nomination for best comic role.88 His other films included Abbas-Mustan directed Aitraaz and S M Iqbal's Meri Biwi Ka Jawaab Nahin. In the former, Kumar played against type as a worker wrongly accused of sexual harassment by his female boss played by Chopra. According to the directors, Aitraaz was inspired by National Basketball Association player Kobe Bryant (who was accused of rape by a fan);89 and the film's development began when they read about his sexual-assault case in the newspapers.90 Talking about the character Kumar said that it is realistic and could be described as a "new-age metrosexual" man. He added that Aitraaz was the boldest film he had done.91 In the latter he starred opposite Sridevi. The film was shot in 1994 but was released in 2004 after a delay of 10 years. The next year Kumar starred in Dharmesh Darshan-directed romantic drama musical film Bewafaa opposite Kareena Kapoor. He played the role of Raja, an aspiring musician who pursues his love interest Anjali (played by Kareena Kapoor) even after she is married to Aditya Sahai ( played by Anil Kapoor). The film received mixed reviews from film critic but Kumar was praised for his acting. Anupama Chopra of India Today wrote that "Kareena Kapoor and Kumar stand out." Taran Adarsh wrote "Akshay Kumar does well in a role that fits him like a glove."9293 Later that year he acted in Vipul Amrutlal Shah's family drama Waqt: The Race Against Time alongside Amitabh Bachchan, another Priyadarshan-directed comedy Garam Masala alongside John Abraham. Waqt: The Race Against Time was a family drama film. The film and Kumar's acting received mixed reviews.94 Vishal D'Souza wrote "Akshay shoulders an author-backed role, carrying more of the film's emotional baggage though he is distinctly uncomfortable in the soppy-weepy scenes."95 The films succeeded at the box office9697 and his performance in the latter earned him his second Filmfare Award, for Best Comedian.19 His other films included Vikram Bhatt-directed action comedy romance film Deewane Huye Paagal and Suneel Darshan directed romantic drama Dosti: Friends Forever. In the former he starred alongside Shahid Kapoor, Sunil Shetty and Rimi Sen while in the latter he starred alongside Kareena Kapoor and Bobby Deol. Both of these films received positive reviews.9899 Kumar's first release of 2006 was Rajkumar Santoshi-directed drama Family - Ties of Blood followed by Suneel Darshan's Mere Jeevan Saathi and Raj Kanwar's Humko Deewana Kar Gaye. Next, he starred in a sequel to Hera Pheri titled Phir Hera Pheri. As was the former, the sequel became a huge success at the box office.100 Later that year he starred alongside Salman Khan and Preity Zinta in the Shirish Kunder-directed romantic musical film Jaan-E-Mann. The film was a well anticipated release, and despite receiving positive reviews from critics, did not do as well as expected at the box office.100 The film received mostly negatively reviews. Vidya Pradhan of Rediff.com called it a "bizzare movie."101 Though the film under-performed, his role as a shy, lovable nerd was praised.102 He ended the year with Priyadarshan's comedy murder mystery film Bhagam Bhag. He starred alongside Lara Dutta, Govinda and Paresh Rawal and played the character of a theatre actor. The film received mixed reviews and Rediff.com called Kumar the real hero of the film.103104 The film was commercially successful.100 The same year, he led the Heat 2006 world tour along with fellow stars Saif Ali Khan, Preity Zinta, Sushmita Sen and Celina Jaitley.105 2007–11: 2007 proved to be Kumar's most successful year during his career in the industry, and as described by box office analysts, "probably the best ever recorded by an actor, with four outright hits and no flops."106107108109110 His first release, Vipul Amrutlal Shah-directed Namastey London, was critically and commercially successful, and his performance earned him a Best Actor nomination at the Filmfare. Critic Taran Adarsh wrote of his performance in the film, "he's sure to win the hearts of millions of moviegoers with a terrific portrayal in this film."111 Kumar's chemistry with lead actress Katrina Kaif also generated immense appreciation, with Nikhat Kazmi of The Times of India describing their pairing as "refreshing."112 His next two releases, Sajid Khan-directed Heyy Babyy and Priyadarshan's Bhool Bhulaiyaa, were box office successes as well.113114 In both of these films he starred opposite Vidya Balan. Kumar's last release of the year, the Anees Bazmee-directed Welcome, did extremely well at the box office, receiving a blockbuster status and simultaneously becoming his fifth successive hit.115 All of Kumar's films which released that year did well in the overseas market as well.116 Kumar appeared in a cameo role in Farah Khan directed Om Shanti Om. His role was listed as no. 3 on the Top 10 Cameos In Bollywood list of MensXP.com.117 Kumar's first film of 2008, Vijay Krishna Acharya-directed action thriller Tashan, marked his comeback to the Yash Raj Films banner after 11 years. Although a poll (conducted by Bollywood Hungama) named it the most anticipated release of the year,118 the film under-performed at the box office grossing ₹279 million (US$4.3 million) in India.119 His second film, Bazmee-directed Singh Is Kinng in which he starred opposite Kaif was a huge success at the box office and broke the first-week worldwide record of Om Shanti Om, the previous highest figure.120 His next film was the animated film Jumbo, directed by Kompin Kemgumnird. The year also saw Kumar making his small screen debut as the host of the successful show Fear Factor – Khatron Ke Khiladi. He later returned to host the show's second season in 2009.121122 In 2009, Kumar featured opposite Deepika Padukone in the Warner Bros. and Rohan Sippy production Chandni Chowk to China. Directed by Nikhil Advani, the film was a critical and commercial failure at the box office.123124125 Kumar's next release was 8 x 10 Tasveer. Directed by Nagesh Kukunoor, the film was a commercially failure however Akshay Kumar won the Stardust Best Actor Award for his controlled and restrained performance . His next release was Sabbir Khan's battle-of-the-sexes comedy Kambakkht Ishq. Set in Los Angeles, it was the first Indian film to be shot at Universal Studios and featured cameo appearances by Hollywood actors.126 The film was poorly received by critics but became an economic success, earning over ₹840 million (US$13 million) worldwide. Kumar's film Blue was released on 16 October 2009. Blue received negative reviews and collected about Rs. 420 million at the box-office.127128129 His last release in 2009 was Priyadarshan's De Dana Dan. He starred alongside Katrina Kaif, Suniel Shetty and Paresh Rawal. Kumar played a servant who plans to kidnap his owner's dog. The film received mixed reviews.130131132 He then appeared in the 2010 comedy, Housefull, directed by Sajid Khan which garnered the second-highest opening weekend collection of all time.133 Kumar's next release was Khatta Meetha, directed by Priyadarshan which was an average grosser. The film received negative reviews.134 Rajeev Masand of CNN-IBN called it a schizophrenic film.135 He also appeared in Vipul Shah's Action Replayy, which was a box office failure.136 The film received mostly negative reviews.137138 His last film of 2010 was Tees Maar Khan. Directed by Farah Khan, the film received poor critical reviews and turned out to be a commercial failure.139140141 In 2011 he starred in Patiala House and Thank You. His last film of 2011 was Rohit Dhawan-directed Desi Boyz (2011), which co-starred John Abraham, Chitrangada Singh and Deepika Padukone. He also co-produced a film with Russell Peters titled Breakaway (dubbed into Hindi as Speedy Singhs) which is reminiscent of his own Patiala House.142Breakaway became the highest-grossing cross-cultural movie of 2011 in Canada. Kumar dubbed for the role of Optimus Prime in the Hindi version of Hollywood, action blockbuster, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He took the dubbing role for his son, Aarav, and did so for free.143 2012–present: His first release of 2012 was Housefull 2, a sequel of his earlier comedy film Housefull. The film received mixed reviews from critics but was very successful at the box office.144 It was also a huge hit in overseas market and the biggest Bollywood grosser in New Zealand.145 Kumar's next film was the Prabhudeva-directed action drama Rowdy Rathore in which he played a double role opposite Sonakshi Sinha.146 The film earned more than ₹1.3 billion (US$20 million) in India and was a huge box office success, being declared a "blockbuster". Both of these films grossed over ₹100 crore (US$16 million) at the box office.147 Although the former film received mixed reviews; Kumar's performance in it was praised.148 In 2012, he founded another production company called Grazing Goat Pictures Pvt Ltd.149 Joker was reportedly promoted as Kumar's 100th film,150151152153 but later Akshay Kumar clarified that the 100th film landmark had been crossed long before he even signed up for Joker. "It was a miscalculation on Shirish’s part. OMG is my 116th film," he said.154 Kumar kept himself away from the film's promotion due to differences with Kunder. Reacting to Kumar's backing out from the film's promotion Kunder tweeted "A true leader takes responsibility for his team and leads them through thick and thin. Never abandons them and runs away." He later deleted the tweet.155 His later release Oh My God which he produced and starred along with Paresh Rawal.146 It had a slow opening but because of word of mouth it picked up and then was declared a super hit.156 His last release in 2012 was Khiladi 786, the eighth instalment in his famous Khiladi series as well as the comeback of the series after 12 years. Although film was panned by critics it was a Semihit at the box office grossing 70 cr at domestic box office.157 His first release in 2013 was Special Chabbis which earned a positive critical reception and was moderately successful at the box office. Although the movie earned him positive reviews and commercial success, trade analysts noted that the movie could have done much better business due to its good content and Kumar's superstar status. Milan Luthria chose Kumar to play the character of Shoaib Khan (based on Dawood Ibrahim)158 in the gangster film Once Upon ay Time in Mumbai Dobaara!, sequel to Once Upon a Time in Mumbaai. It proved to be a below average at the box office. The film was declared a "flop" by Box Office India.159 It received mixed reviews however Kumar's acting was praised by a majority of critics. In a review for Hindustan Times, Anupama Chopra wrote that Kumar "makes a stellar killer".160 Madhureeta Mukherjee of The Times of India praised Kumar's performance and said that "Bhai act with flamboyance and mojo ... He gets a chance to do what he does best – herogiri (albeit less menacing, more entertaining), with charisma and clap-trap dialoguebaazi."161 Al Pacino saw the film's trailer and promos and admired Kumar's portrayal of Shoaib Khan, a gangster. He said that the promos and posters reminded him of his own The Godfather. Kumar said of Pacino's response: "A touch of appreciation is always held dearly in an actor's arms, even if it's from the simplest of people like our beloved spot boys. But to have your work spoken of so kindly by the world's most admired gangster Al Pacino himself – I had goose-bumps thinking about him watching the promo! I was so humbled, not only as an actor but as a fan of his legendary work."162163 Rajeev Masand of CNN-IBN criticised Kumar for his "in-your-face flamboyance".164 After the film's mainly negative reviews, Kumar lashed out at critics, accusing them of lacking an understanding of the audience and the basic ideas of filmmaking.165 Built on an approximate budget of ₹100 crore (US$16 million),166 it was the first major Hindi language film to be shot in Oman.167 Kumar received a nomination for Best Actor in a Negative Role at Zee Cine Awards.168 His next release was Anthony D Souza's Boss alongside Shiv Pandit and Aditi Rao Hydari. The movie received average to good reviews169170171 however turned out to be a failure at Box office grossing 54 crore nett domestically.172 Kumar came back strongly with Holiday: A Soldier Is Never Off Duty, the Hindi remake of the 2012 Tamil film Thuppakki. This action drama earned both critical and commercial success entering the 100 crore elite club and became the highest grosser of 2014.173 The film received critical acclaim and is Kumar's third film to gross over ₹1 billion (US$16 million) at the box office.174175176177Kumar has sung a song for his recent film It's Entertainment. Making of the song has been uploaded on YouTube.178 His last film of 2014 was The Shaukeens. He appeared as himself and produced it.179 He played the lead role in the thriller Baby and Gabbar is Back.180181 Kumar's first collaboration with Karan Johar, Brothers was released on 14 August 2015.182 His next release was Singh is Bling was released on 2 October 2015 and is produced by Grazing Goats Pictures.183 And as of October 2015, is shooting for Airlift,184 and Housefull 3.185 Namastey England, sequel to Namastey London has been announced.186His next project is Rustom to be produced by Neeraj Pandey,187 and the trilingual film 2.0, directed by S. Shankar.188 Awards * In 2008, the University of Windsor conferred an Honorary Doctorate of Law on Kumar in recognition of his contribution to Indian cinema.207208 * The following year he was awarded the Padma Shri by the Government of India.209 * In 2011 The Asian Awards honoured Kumar for his outstanding achievement in Cinema.210211212 * In 2017, National Film Award for Best Actor for the film Rustom and Airlift.213 Category:Bollywood Category:Indian